


When I Kissed The Teacher

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia Here We Go Again
Genre: Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbians, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Multichapter, Sex, Student/Teacher, Teasing, teacher, young!donna, young!rosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Rosie has the biggest crush on her college professor. What happens when her professor likes her back? What if that professor is none other than Tanya??***Smut in later chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if you’ll like this idea as much as I do but there’s not nearly enough Tanya/Rosie stuff and not enough smut about them at all. I will single handedly power this ship. And I needed a break from my other fics which I will be working on soon!

Mrs. Chesham-Leigh was the toughest professor out there. She wasn’t strict, she was very friendly and easy going but she was the hardest to stay focused on. She was the  _ hottest _ professor Rosie had ever seen. The sound of her voice sent chills down her spine and most of her classmates’. Just the click of her heels entering the room excited all of them. 

 

“Ooh! Look who’s coming in early today.” Donna teased. She and Rosie were sitting in the dining hall having breakfast. Donna knew it was Professor Leigh from the sound of her heels against the linoleum floor. “She’s never here this early. We should say good morning.” 

 

Rosie felt a blush rising on her cheeks at just the thought of approaching her professor. “Donna. You know how I feel about that.” The truth was Rosie had the fattest crush on her and so did Donna. Donna was just more open about it. 

 

Rosie heard black heels coming closer to her. It was almost like the tick of a clock. Her breathing became shallow. Then she felt the presence of heat behind her. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Chesham-Leigh.” Donna beamed. “Not used to seeing you here this early.” 

 

Tanya grinned back at her student. “Good morning, Donna. I thought I would get a headstart on some paperwork.” Even at 7 o’clock in the morning she looked marvelous. Though her dress covered her her arms and cake just below the knee it hugged her soft curves. The sight made both her students breathless and she couldn’t say she didn’t notice the looks. 

 

“You look great.” Donna blurted out. She bit her lip after quickly realizing the slip up. “I mean.. you know what I mean. You look great.” Might as well commit to it. 

 

“Thank you.” She winked at Donna which made Donna’s heart skip a beat. Tanya then turned her attention to Rosie. “Nice work on your paper, Rosie.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

 

Her touch was like fire on her skin. It spread uncontrollably throughout her body. Rosie couldn’t even think of a proper response. 

 

“I’ll see you both later.” She squeezed her shoulder again and let her fingertips drag across Rosie’s back as she walked away, hips swaying as she did. 

 

Rosie released the breath she had been holding. “That woman is going to kill me. I think I need to just drop the class.” 

 

“What? No!” Donna leaned in with a low, teasing tone. “She wants you.” She was completely serious despite the glee in her voice. 

 

“She’s a married woman!” 

 

“Keep your voice down!” She whisper-yelled. “I know you noticed how she touched your arm.” 

 

“It happens all the time. I’m sure she’s done it to you.” 

 

“She did actually and then I defiled her on her desk.” 

 

“You what?!” 

 

“Kidding! I’m proving a point.” 

 

“You slept with her?” 

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“You had sex with-“ 

 

“Rosie! I didn’t-“ She clapped a hand over Rosie’s mouth. “I was kidding. I didn’t actually sleep with her but if she offered there’s no way I’m turning that down. Now will you shut up and listen to me?” 

 

Rosie nodded. Donna removed her hand and Rosie spoke again. “She isn’t like that and even if she were why would she ever go for me?” She frowned.

 

Donna rolled her eyes. “Oh please, who wouldn’t go after icy blue eyes and dark hair. With those lips how do you keep suitors away? I’m so sure you’re the greatest kisser there is.” She scoffed. She looked over at Rosie who appeared to be upset. “Wait you were serious?” 

 

Rosie nodded. “I’m just not that type of girl. I’m not sought after.” 

 

Donna just didn’t get it. Rosie was so likable and cute. How did she not have people lined up outside their dorm room waiting for her? She shook her head. “Wait have you never been with anyone?” 

 

Rosie gave her a look. “Of course I’ve been with people just not nearly as many as most.” 

 

“Sexually?” 

 

“Donna, I’m not a virgin.” 

 

“Then go flirt with our professor.” 

 

“Do you hear the words you’re saying as you say them or do you just spew out hair-brained ideas without a second thought?” Rosie quirked a brow. She had been Donna’s roommate and best friend for a little over a year now so she had experienced first hand the type of trouble Donna gets into. There was never a dull moment with her around but there were plenty of stress filled adventures. Though, Rosie wouldn’t change those experiences for the world. “Are you insane?” 

 

“A little. Look I don’t think it’s a bad idea. I think you should try it.” 

 

“So you agree with me. You are insane.” 

 

“Only a little.” She repeated. “I think you should try it.” 

 

“You’re telling me to flirt with our teacher. A  _ married _ woman.” 

 

“Trust me on this.” 

 

“Every time you say that we end up doing something too crazy for me to ever tell my parents about.” 

 

“You’re not close with your parents anyway so what does it matter?” 

 

“I’m sure I’ll be real close with them if I fuck our teacher and get caught.” 

 

“So you’re fucking her?” 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “Wait how did we even get to this? We were just talking about homework and music and now we’re discussing this? Donna what went wrong?” 

 

“We’re horny college kids. Go get fucked.” 

 

“See, you’re saying words but they’re not making sense.” 

 

Before Donna could speak again, their professor was walking past them. Tanya could’ve just went around but she chose to go by their table again. She wasn’t sure why but something about Rosie intrigued her, excited her even and she wanted to explore that. 

 

“Be cool.” Donna said softly. She heard the clicking of heels approaching them. 

 

“I hope you two did your reading for class today.” Tanya grinned. She winked at Rosie. 

 

Rosie’s heart skipped a beat. Mrs. Chesham-Leigh really was going to kill her. “We sure did. Took notes and everything.” Rosie could feel her ears turning red. 

 

“Did you? So you  _ have  _ been taking my advice about literary analysis.” 

 

“It was bit weird for a music history course but all in all I thought I would give it a try.” 

 

“Some of these chapters are hard to understand. It’s not an easy course to handle. I’m not an easy professor to handle.”

 

“I think I can handle you pretty well.” Rosie said with a sudden surge of confidence. 

 

“I think you can too. You’ve got this fire about you. It’s refreshing, thrilling, pleasing.” 

 

“Pleasing? I’m pleasurable?” 

 

“Very much so.” 

 

“Glad to know I can please you, Mrs. Chesham-Leigh. I’ll make sure to continue to do so.” 

 

“Any time you want to take me up on that my office is open. My schedule is always spread wide open.” 

 

Donna choked on her drink. Both brunettes looked at her. “Sorry, sorry. Went down the wrong way.” She said hoarsely. 

 

Rosie nodded and looked up to her professor again. “I’ll see you in class, Professor Leigh.” 

 

“Of course you will.” Tanya gave her another subtle wink and walked off, hips swaying as usual. She hoped Rosie was watching. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Donna exclaimed. 

 

“I don’t even know!” 

 

“You are  _ so  _ in.” 

 

“In where?” 

 

“Into that tight skirt of hers.” 

 

“You’re so crude. Must you be disgusting all the time?” 

 

“It’s part of my charm.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens here! Office sex to be exact! I know this is what you all came here for!

Rosie walked into her professor's office. She knocked on the door as she strolled in and sat down. She watched as Mrs. Chesham-Leigh graded papers without looking up at her. Rosie knew she was aware of her presence but her focus wouldn’t allow her to break just yet. 

 

“You can speak.” Tanya said without looking up. Her green eyes were covered with black glasses that Rosie just loved to see her wear. 

 

“Hm? Oh. Well I was just wondering if…” she trailed off. She hadn’t really thought about her reasoning for coming to her professor’s office. She just knew she had to come see her. 

 

Tanya’s sultry alto voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “If?” She asked. She set her pen down and looked up at Rosie above her glasses. 

 

Rosie felt a shiver go through her entire body. Her look was hypnotizing. She bit her lip. A moment went by as the two looked at each other across the desk. That’s when Rosie knew what she was wondering. She was wondering if the feeling of her professor’s body against hers would feel as good as she imagined. 

 

“Rosie.” Tanya tried. Those adorable blue eyes seemed to be enchanted by her own green ones. The glimmering, blue jewels were reflecting not just light but lust as well. That lip bite was almost calling out to her. She wanted to soothe it with her own lips. 

 

“Yes, Professor Leigh?”

 

Tanya rolled her eyes, groaning softly. “Professor Leigh is my husband. Call me Tanya.” 

 

“Tanya?” The name felt foreign in her mouth. It made her feel vulnerable and almost exposed to a different side of her teacher. She liked it. It excited her. With another surge of that confidence that landed her here she spoke again. “Okay, Tanya. I came here to see you. Not just to see you for no reason. To see you for the same reason you saw me today in the dining hall.” 

 

Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

Before another moment passed by Rosie leaned forwards and grabbed Tanya’s collar. She pressed their lips together. Tanya was taken by surprise but she loved every second of it. She kissed her back with a fire burning in her chest that was quickly spreading throughout her body.

 

As the pair was kissing they had forgotten that the door was wide open. They were too enthralled in each other to close it. However, Donna Sheridan was walking by and saw the scene before anyone else did. She almost passed out from the sight. She gently closed the door and peeked in from the little window on it. The curtain covered most of it except for a little crack that Donna looked through. She was so damn proud of her girl. 

 

Rosie pulled back from the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were red from Tanya’s lipstick. She breathlessly glanced at Tanya. Her lipstick was smeared, her pupils blown, lips swollen, and chest heaving. 

 

They took a moment to catch their breath. They shared a smile before Rosie was kicking off her shoes and climbing across the desk. She was now seated at the edge of the desk with her legs apart so Tanya could move her chair to sit between them. She felt on top of the world with the new height difference between them. She leaned down to capture her lips once more. 

 

Tanya was making quick work by unbuttoning her own shirt. Once free of the restraint she felt Rosie pushing the fabric off her shoulders. She pulled the shirt so it would come untucked from her pencil skirt. Once the satiny fabric was successfully freed from her body she stood up and rested her hands on Rosie’s hips.

 

Her fingertips toyed with the loose fabric of Rosie’s top. She pulled it off so quickly their lips were only missing each other for a short moment. She let her lips stray from Rosie’s to leave a burning trail across her jaw. She sucked at the sensitive skin until she heard Rosie moan. 

 

Rosie placed a hand on the side of her face to guide her back to her lips. She pulled Tanya’s bottom lip between her teeth and let it slide through. She nipped it, quickly soothing it with another kiss. 

 

Tanya melted on the spot. She felt a rush of liquid heat travel down to her groin. Her hands were now roaming to other areas of Rosie’s body. Her hands slid up her legs and rested on her upper thighs. Her thumbs traced circles into her skin. 

 

Donna peered in through the window. She had to look just beneath the curtain to see anything at all. “Okay, shirts are off. That’s good.” She thought to herself. As much as she wished she was in that room she was glad Rosie was getting the attention she deserved. 

 

Donna’s jaw dropped when she saw Rosie undo Tanya’s bra. She bit her lip. She was perfect in every single way. She really wished she was in that room to be apart of the action. 

 

Rosie tossed the bra to the floor and cupped her breasts in both hands. Her thumbs flicked over hardened nipples before pinching and rolling each bud between her fingertips. 

 

Tanya silenced a moan by pressing her mouth into Rosie’s neck. She nipped at the skin there and sucked a red mark onto her porcelain skin. She reached behind Rosie to take her bra off, wanting to do some teasing of her own. 

 

Rosie, now topless leaned back onto the desk, resting her weight on her hands. “What do you wanna do to me?” She asked. 

 

“So many things. Starting with fucking you so good you’re dripping all over my hand.” 

 

Rosie felt a shiver go through her. She undid her shorts and slipped them off. She crossed her legs and waited for Tanya to make the next move. 

 

Tanya could’ve moaned from the sight of her. She was wearing nothing but her socks and panties that just had to be soaked.

 

Tanya lunged forwards to crash their lips together. Her hand slipped in between Rosie’s thighs. Rosie of course opened them for her. She slipped her hand into her underwear and let her fingers slide through her dripping folds. She was swollen with arousal. She easily pushed two fingers in. Her thumb rubbed circles into her clit. 

 

Donna was stunned to say the least. Her professor was fingering her best friend. She shook her head. Things were moving so quickly just out of desire. Donna knew that after watching all this she was going to need some attention of her own. 

 

Rosie wrapped her arms around Tanya’s neck to keep her as close as possible. She brushed their lips together and moaned into her mouth as they kissed. Rosie could tell she was about to cum. She was tumbling over the edge and melting at Tanya’s touch. 

 

Tanya moaned from the feeling of Rosie clenching around her fingers. She kissed her with an even bigger fire of passion. She heard Rosie’s moan as she came and it made her wetter than ever. 

 

She pulled her fingers out and before she could lick them Rosie was pulling them into her own mouth. Tanya bit her lip at the sight. 

 

She quirked a brow. “And what if I wanted a taste?” 

 

“You can go directly to the source. Not now.” She stood from the desk and motioned for Tanya to take her place on it. “You have too many clothes on.” 

 

Tanya removed the rest of her clothing save for the heels. She looked to Rosie, enjoying the view. Her skin was flushed, she had lipstick smudges on her jaw, there were marks on her neck and collarbone. “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that?” 

 

“You’re one to talk.” Rosie let her eyes rake over her body until they landed on a dripping, pink center. She licked her lips at the sight. Her clit was swollen with arousal and throbbing with need. 

 

Rosie dove right in and wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking softly and looking up at her with piercing blue eyes. 

 

Tanya’s leg lifted up and went over Rosie’s shoulder. It granted Rosie more access and a closer approach to her pussy. She moaned from the feeling of Rosie eating her out. 

 

Her tongue glided through her folds, teasing her slit before her mouth returned to her clit. She moaned from the taste. The vibration from it drove Tanya wild. 

 

She pushed her tongue deep into her and watched as Tanya’s eyes fluttered shut. Her back arched ever so slightly. “Fuck, Rosie.” She breathed out. She was falling into a pit of pleasure. She rolled her hips only to have Rosie grip them and hold them in place. 

 

“I’m so close.” She was clenching around nothing but air as Rosie played with her clit. 

 

Rosie knew this. The evidence was dripping down her chin. She gave her clit a hard suck and enjoyed how Tanya writhed beneath her. 

 

Tanya came hard. She bit her lip so hard it was a wonder it didn’t bleed. Her hips were still trying to roll as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

Rosie pulled back and licked her lips. “How was it?” She asked. She already knew it was good if the cum dripping down her chin had anything to show for it. 

 

“Amazing.” Tanya breathed out. “I still didn’t get to taste you.” She trailed a hand down Rosie’s body and slipped her fingers through sensitive folds. She played with her clit enough for Rosie to gasp but retracted her hand to lick her fingers clean. 

 

Donna couldn’t believe her eyes. She had just watched her best friend fuck her professor. Her mind was racing. She wondered if they would end up doing it again. She hoped they did and she hoped she could watch again. That was the hottest thing she had ever seen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too, Donna. Me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and yes it’s pretty saucy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to write Donna’s reaction to Rosie telling her about the affair I will totally write it! I just had to get this posted for you guys!!

This love affair between Rosie and her teacher had only grown over the course of the week. Every second they had alone was spent ripping each other clothes off in a heat of passion. However, they still managed to have moments of honesty and vulnerability where Tanya would be filled with regret for dragging Rosie into her broken marriage. Rosie would of course comfort her but deep down inside she knew if this were to somehow work it would take a lot of waiting on both parts and she didn’t know if she wanted to spend her twenties waiting for someone that could easily lose interest in her and go on to the next person. They chose to ignore their fears and just live in the moment. 

 

And ignoring fear was something they did quite often. More specifically the fear of getting caught. 

 

The couple had previously been making out in Tanya’s office. This time the door was closed and locked and Donna wasn’t even there to do it. They did it. Donna would be so proud- and disappointed because she didn’t get to watch. 

 

Plot twist. Tanya’s husband was on his way to talk to her. He also worked at the university and his office was only a few doors down from Tanya’s. He knocked on the door and found that it was locked. However, being Tanya’s husband he had a key. 

 

This gave Rosie just enough time to duck under Tanya’s desk and grab her dress that had been pulled off just before the knock on the door. 

 

Luckily, Tanya was still dressed. Her outfit was very much intact so she was able to just hop into her office chair and scoot up to the desk like the student she was sleeping with wasn’t under there. 

 

Rosie couldn’t have asked for a better view. If she leaned back she could see Tanya trying to focus on her husband. She looked so pretty. Damn, her jawline could cut glass. Rosie would most definitely be paying attention to that when she had the chance to. If she leaned forwards she could see Tanya’s amazingly long legs and between them a hint of red fabric. 

 

Rosie had an idea. She was smirking to herself, trying to figure out exactly how to pull this off. That’s when she caught sight of Tanya glancing down at her. She looked as if she wanted to tell her to behave. 

 

Rosie nodded with innocent blue eyes. However her actions were anything but pure. She shifted closer to Tanya and started kissing from her knee up her thigh.

 

Tanya hadn’t been expecting this but kept her composure with ease. She even spread her knees to grant Rosie more access. 

 

“A dinner party sounds lovely.” She said to her husband. She could feel Rosie nearing the edge of her panties. Her breath hitched when she felt the fabric being removed from her body. She played it off as a yawn. “Excuse me, darling. I’m fairly tired today.” She shot a look down to Rosie. She spread her knees further for her. 

 

Rosie licked her lips at the sight. Making must have gotten Tanya real hot and bothered. The dripping pink center in front of her was evidence of that enough. Rosie licked through her folds, sending a small shiver through Tanya. She sucked a plump lip into her mouth just to tease. She released it to return teasing her slit with her tongue. 

 

Meanwhile, Tanya was gripping the edge of her desk as she somehow managed to hold a conversation with her husband. “Really? I had no idea they were getting a divorce. They were both having affairs? Wow, you think you know someone.” She shrugged. She played it off as if she didn’t have a student under her desk eating her out. 

 

Rosie had to conceal a giggle at Tanya’s reaction. She was playing this off so well and Rosie was surprised by it. As much as she wanted to hear Tanya scream her name she didn’t want to get caught. She let her tongue slide through her entrance. She felt Tanya’s hips roll ever so slightly. She was getting wetter by the second and Rosie was loving it. 

 

Tanya wished she could give Rosie some more direction because the short brunette was teasing her to no end and Tanya just wanted an orgasm and that was that. Her entire body was aflame. Her center was throbbing with need. She was quite sure Rosie could drown in her cum at this point. Her clit was swollen and in need of attention. Part of her wanted to put her hand down there and do it herself but surely her husband would notice. 

 

“So, dinner party tonight at 6pm? That sounds marvelous.” Tanya said with a fake laugh. She knew Rosie hated when she used her rich white lady voice. 

 

Rosie took out that hatred but giving her clit a rough suck. She gave Tanya an innocent look when Tanya shot her a glare. 

 

Tanya’s expression wouldn’t show it with her husband in the room but her actions were begging Rosie to continue. She moved her chair up as close as she could to the desk. She motioned with her hand for Rosie to keep going. 

 

After another few minutes of useless conversation Tanya was pulling her chair back. “I thought he would never leave!” She exclaimed. 

 

“He’s gone?” Rosie popped her head up to see an empty chair and a closed door. Before she could say anything else Tanya had a grip on her hair and was pulling her back to her center. Rosie took the hint and went back to work, sucking and licking at every inch of her until Tanya was writhing in her chair.

 

“Please, please. Rosie, fuck.” She said all in one breath. Her walls were clenching as she neared her orgasm. Her hips rolled at Rosie continued sucking on her clit. 

 

Rosie lapped up her juices as she came. She moaned from the taste. 

 

“I think I handled you pretty well.” 

 

“I think so too. You’re always pleasurable to have around.” 

 

“I think I pleased you pretty well, Mrs. Chesham-Leigh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
